Phat Stak
Phat Stak is an animated comedy series that aired on UPN in 1998, created by Elliot Strange. The series only lasted for four episodes out of a ten episode season, and the remaining episodes were never aired. Plot The series centered on Vicki Stack, a fat girl with low self-esteem who visits a therapist. He hypnotizes her into believing she's a rapper to up her confidence, but he gets a heart-attack before he could snap her out of it. With newfound confidence, Vicky befriends Linda, a goth spiteful put-down artist and seeks to make a name for herself in the rap community, with Linda serving as a manager. They're aided by Wayne, an instrumentalist who has a crush on Vicky, Roy, a mixer who's also a prominent slacker and a convenience store cashier, Chorizo, the school janitor who helps the youngest get into the studio by acting as a co-manager and Nemo, their music teacher who gives Vicky a place to record songs. Characters * Vicky Stack (Sandy Fox): A fat girl from Windsor Village, Vermont. She moves to Detroit to pursue a new life, but lacks the self-esteem to get with anyone in her school. She visits a therapist who hypnotizes her into thinking she's a rapper in an attempt to give her a more confident persona, but he dies before he could snap her out of it. Under her Phat Stak persona, she is more confident, cocky and ignorant of what's happening, seeking to accomplish things in her own way, bar the consequences. Her persona is activated whenever Vicky's stressed. * Linda Powell (Linda Cardellini): A cruel put-down artist and one of Vicky's only friend. Linda has been bullied for a grand bulk of her life and chose to not befriend anyone, taking on the role of a loner. Vicky tried desperately to become Linda's friend and after surprising her with her Phat Stak persona, Linda not only becomes her friend but her personal manager. Linda often tries to make up for Vicky's own ego causing issues for them and others. She often gives sarcastic quips to everyone who talks to her, but deep down she desires a good friend. * Wayne (Rob McElhenney): Vicky's instrumentalist. He has a crush on Vicky (done per a fat fetish) but keeps quiet on it for fear of looking like a creep. * Roy (Danny Masterson): A convenience store clerk and a slacker who also serves as a mixer for Vicky. He is more than capable of doing anything he sets his mind to, but he choses not to. * Chorizo (Valente Rodriguez): The school janitor and a field manager who helps clear Vicky for whatever's more suited for older people. * Nemo (Karl Wiedergott): The kids' music teacher, though the student-faculty relationship is traded for a more traditional friendship. He provides places for Vicky to record songs. Episodes Broadcast The series aired from June to July of 1998. Ten episodes were proposed, but only four were aired due to low ratings and mediocre reviews killing interest in the series. Category:TV series Category:Animated series Category:Comedy Category:TV Shows